PERFECT CLARiTY
by Allie Capphar
Summary: Families that come together are families that can be torn apart. Everything becomes a blur, unless, of course, you see it all with PERFECT CLARiTY. Irish Coven/Surprise Characters.


_An author's note — yes, I go crazy with these. The name Siobhan is pronounced Shi-van. I looked it up. Yes, aren't I a sad, sad person? I had to. She's part of my story! Oh, and let me know if you don't like the quotes beneath the Point of View labels. I will gladly change if it bothers people. So, without further ado, I present to you, _**PERFECT CLARiTY**.

-- -- -- --

**So...She's a Vampire/Polygraph Machine**

"**And...?"**

**And she's quite spunky...**

"**Thank you."**

"Don't you trust me?"

Siobhan's hand was in mine, and I was leading her down the hill. She needed to see it. She hadn't seen one from here before. I wondered if she'd ever seen one in her whole life. The ground was we from the rain, but the sun was still alight, so I kept pulling, forcing myself not to burst out laughing at the puzzled look on Siobhan's face. Her eyes were still closed — I knew without looking back. She'd keep them closed, because if she opened them, I'd know. All I'd have to do is ask.

The cottage sat up on the hill high, but the view was better from father down. Everyone knew that the Ackers family didn't like company, so we weren't bothered. Not since we started to abstain, at least. It used to be a hard job, luring in a meal, but now it was much simpler to walk out the back door and feed off of a fawn. Most things didn't come into our back yard, so we had to go to them. But it was fairly simple to run the three miles from our backyard to the forest line. Besides, I was good at this. No cheating for me. My eyes were already a less-than-menacing orange. Thank God for Wicklow Elk. They were life-savers.

"Don't peek, Shiv," I ordered. "Are you peeking?"

"Yes, I'm peeking, Maggie," she said sarcastically. I ignored the little pop — maybe I imagined it, I would never know — in my head as my body processed the words, seeking a lie. With a little thrum, I sighed. She was lying, thank god. She wasn't peeking.

"Well, don't, you liar," I joked, leading her farther down the hill.

Running behind her, I shook the shaggy red curls I'd inherited from my dear mum out of my sight. The back of Siobhan's head came into my view, with her brown hair almost to her back. I'd tried to convince her to cut it once, but she was attached to it. She liked keeping up her human appearance, and I guessed that long hair was part of it for Shiv.

"Ready?"

"Should I not be?"

"You should be excited."

"Five..."

"Maggie..."

"Four..."

"I'm going to open my eyes now..."

"_Three_," I huffed, jumping up to put my hands over her eyes.

"Hey!"

"_Two_..."

She groaned.

"One," I smiled.

"Mags, get y—ahh..." She looked a little bewildered. "A rainbow?"

"Yes. I figured Liam wouldn't want to see it. He's so dreary, the color might stun him."

Siobhan aimed a blow to my head. I blocked it easily. If she'd really wanted to hurt me, she would have gone for the left side.

"You brute," I laughed, jumping on top of her.

"Maggie!" she scolded, rolling down the hill with me. I was glad I had jeans on. Siobhan was wearing a skirt, parading her pretty undies to the town far below.

I kept us rolling. "Say _wheeeeen._" I stretched out the word in a sing-song voice.

"When!" she shrieked, and we tumbled over a rock. I dug my heels into the ground, granite feet stopping us in a short moment.

"You could have stopped us, and you know it. You were having fun," I giggled.

"Well..." she trailed off, looking at the rainbow. "Ah...it's gorgeous, Maggie."

"Thank you," I said proudly.

"I haven't seen one in so long. You really should've fetched Liam."

"Like I said, he would probably be so taken by it he'd exploded into a million tiny rocks."

"You didn't say that," Siobhan said. "You said it'd stun him."

"Whatever. I _meant_ to say he'd explode."

"Mmm," agreed Siobhan. "Much more creative."

I laughed delightedly. This was going exactly the way I planned. Now, to work up to the question. "I really like what you've done with your hair."

She scowled. "What do you want, Magdelina."

"You promised you wouldn't call me that! And you meant it," I added harshly.

"Yes. I meant it _then_, you silly girl."

"Fine. I want you, to tell me...why you ran away from your mum. How you ended up here."

Siobhan sighed. "I said I'd tell you on a Monday."

"Fine. At least tell me why that is."

"Because, it was the day I found Liam, and it's my favorite, so there. Ha, ha." The day was Tuesday. I had to wait almost a week until she told me.

"I can get Liam to squeal. All I have to do is jump on the couch."

"Would you risk that in the mood he's in now?"

"What from the dietary plans?"

"No, because his elk were _delicious_."

"He really does hate the Cullens, then?"

"No, he doesn't _hate_ them. It just annoys him that we brought you, and then _you_ insisted on all of us trying to be _vegetarians._"

"He didn't have to."

"It's good to do things together, Maggie. Family support, aye?"

"Why do you say aye? Just say something like eh...aye is for pirates."

"True, true. Fine. Eh?"

"Eh."

"What?!"

Oh god... "It...it just doesn't suit you. Go back to aye."

"No! I like eh. I'm keeping it."

I moaned.

"C'mon. Liam must be getting antsy. We should probably take him hunting."

"Sure, whatever you say, Siobhan. Oi, did you like the rainbow?"

"Yes. Was it to butter me up?"

"But of course!"

-- -- -- --

**So...She's Sarcastic**

"**I'm astounded by your wit!"**

"Em, Siobhan, dear? Could I ask you a question?"

"No. I'm terribly busy, as you can see." Yes. Busy watching the television. There was a _fascinating_ program on whale reproduction, and I was _entranced_. "What is it?"

"Do you know where Polly went?"

Maggie...where was Maggie?

"You know she hates when you call her that," I sidestepped quickly.

"That along with Magdelina, but thats not the point. Do you?"

"...ah, no."

It was always like this with little Maggie. She was like my own daughter now — my own wayward, eccentric, spunky redheaded daughter that I never really thought I wanted. I had felt a little deprived when I was turned, but when I found Liam, that all changed, and all my whims of motherhood had been evaporated by the love I felt for him. He was everything. And yet, there was always that nagging little seed of doubt that tugged at the corner of my mind. The yearning for an infant. Thank god I wasn't into rule breaking, or I'd have an immortal child running around the house, massacring the townsfolk below. But then Maggie waltzed in.

"_Shivvy? We've...we've got a visitor..."_

_As I walked forward to go see who Liam was talking about, I picked up fragments of their conversation._

"_...and you're quite dreary, did you know that, Li?"_

"_My name is —"_

"_Li, have you ever thought of dying your hair a different color? Because you could definitely pull of the blonde look."_

"_Siobhan?" he called, helplessly looking at me as I took my place beside him._

"_Who might you be?" I asked curiously._

"_I'm Maggie. My real name is Magdelina, but no one calls me that — I was changed last year. See?" She pointed to her eyes. "Still quite sinister, aren't they? I think so."_

"_Well, we're sort of busy right now," Liam said, obviously trying to get out of this conversation. Something flicked across this Maggie's face._

"_Liar," she accused suddenly. "You weren't doing anything. Liar."_

_I was intrigued. "What did you just say?"_

"_I _said_ that your mate — oh, shoot, I've done it again..."_

"_Done what?"_

"_I don't know what happens... I just think I _know_ that someone's lying. I don't understand it. What's wrong with me?" Maggie suddenly seemed desperate._

"_Dear, you have a gift. Lots of vampires do." Her eyes brightened. _

"_Really?"_

"_Really. Want to come in, little Magdelina?"_

_And she was faster than a bullet as she punched me in the stomach. "Don't _call_ me _Magdelina_."_

_It hadn't hurt, but I was shocked._

"_I don't know about this, Shiv..."_

"_C'mon. Shiv!"_

_Shiv...Dear Lord, she'd picked up on that dreadful nickname already. But I really wanted this to work. She was like the little wayward, spunky, eccentric daughter that I had _always_ wanted. And so I knew it would work out. _

And so it did. But had I really wanted it to? Liam was still sort of skeptical about her, and not so fatherly. She'd only been fourteen when she was changed, after all, and she had a sharp human memory. She remembered all of her family...how she missed them so badly. Her little sister — just four years old. Gracie, her name was. Darling, from what I'd heard. She wanted me to change her once she did a bit of growing up. I didn't plan on doing anything of the sort. Maybe she could do it herself. I wondered guiltily if she had that kind of control yet.

"Wonderful. Then, we've lost her again?"

"Aye, we have, matey."

"Matey?"

"Aye, I'm a pirate."

He chucked, crossing the room in one stride and pulling me close to him, his hands on my waist. His nose touched mine. "We'll find her."

"No," I whispered. "She'll come back."

And I knew she would, because she always did.

-- -- -- --

_So...That's chapter one for ya! You guys should review. See who reviews first! Make it a fun contest! It'll be a blast!_

_Love, Allie_


End file.
